Jar of hearts
by gabmonteith
Summary: A Hudson twins fic, they both fall in love with the gorgeous jewish girl, she's new in WMHS, will he fall in love with the handsome quarterback or the cute nerd ?
1. Chapter 1

A Hudson twins fic, they both fall in love with the gorgeous jewish girl, she's new in WMHS, will he fall in love with the handsome quarterback or the cute nerd ?

Chapter One : Hello

Since they were born,Finn and Caleb never had a good relationship. Finn always was the most handsome,the most talented,the most everything and Caleb always lived in his shadow,they were senior,so this will be the last year in WMHS…

Finn was very excited for his first day being a senior,Caleb was just normal,he really didn't care at all, another year of slush in his face and humiliation. They woke up early and had breakfast,Finn got into his new motorcycle that he won last Christmas,Caleb got to walk for school he won an Imac at Christmas, he like it, but regret now because he had to walk to school like a "loser".Finn was leaning on his motorcycle with a lot of Cheerios around laughing and flirting, talking about how cool was his black motorcycle and how cool he was. Caleb was trying to be invisible as always. Finn and Caleb have cience class together at Mondays,they weren't expecting for anything so they went to their classes and sit in the front of the class, Finn was followed by the cheerios and Caleb sited alone. Suddenly a gorgeous Jewish girl walks thought the door and Finn stop flirting with the Cheerios and look at her,Caleb stop writing and keep staring at that beautiful figure standing in front of them. The teacher introduce her to the class,her name was Rachel a tiny brunette,with hazel beautiful eyes,brown wavy hair,she was wearing a little jeans skirt that was showing her beautiful long legs and a black sweeter with some animal on it . Finn, Caleb and the all class were staring at her when the teacher broke the silence saying:

"Rachel,sit there with Caleb,he's the best student of this class"

Finn look at him with jealousy, Caleb blushed, he dis his best to talk to her,but he was nervous and shy so he didn't know how to introduce himself to Rachel:

"Hi,I'm Rachel,what's your name ?"

"I-I'm C-Caleb"

"Are you okay?

"y-yeah"

"You look nervous,did I say something wrong?"

"No,I'm just in a bad d-day"

"Hmm ,okay"

She felt unconfortable,did she say something wrong ? well she try to ignore it and continue the class,besides Caleb was nervous because he couldn't flirt with the girl of his dreams in his side or even say her a word ,he felt so stupid. She was leaving the class and a guy who look like Caleb with different clothes stop her…

"Caleb?"

Finn open his best smile, the smirk one, that smile could melt every girl's heart "No, he's my twin, my name is Finn, you're new here, can I show you the school ?"

"Sure, that would be great" of course, she knew the school, but she was so handsome and gentle to her, how could she say no?

Finn introduce her to his friends, and showed her all the school,and obvious flirt with her a little bit, Rachel have to admit he was very good looking, and very cool. At the end of the day they exchange their numbers. She was very happy, she loved flirting with him, it was very exciting, Rachel went home for her sing lessons, she has two gay dads,Leroy and Hiram,and she love both of them very much,they are very supportive,in a short version of Rachel's dream is: go to NY and become a broadway star. She's incredibly talented and knows it. She had dinner with her daddys ,Hiram asked her about the first day at the new school,she said it was fine,it really was,she was very tired and went to bed.

"Rise and shine,my little star"Hiram woke up his little daughter with a big smile

"Good morning Daddy"Rachel kissed him in his forehead

Rachel brushed her teeth,her hair,put her favorite dress and went downstairs for was school. Leroy was at work and Hiram was taking a shower,the young jewish brunette take her breakfast alone and went to school with her soft red dress, the young brunette arrived to school and parked her car,Rachel saw that tall guy named Finn coming to talk to her...

"Hey Rachel,what's up?"

"I'm fine Finn, how are you ? "

"Great"

"So,tomorrow my parents are goint to travel and I'm planning a party, and you are invited"

"Of course,that's very chivalrous of you ,I'll be there"

"I have Spanish class now, I have to go, oh and chivalrous is a good word right ? "

"Yes, it's" she found that very cute, she couldn't hide the smile raising in her face

"See you,Rach"

"See you"

Rachel focus on finding a club,she tried every club, but as she said they didn't appreciate her talent. It was her last choice but.. she tried for Cheerios, she was a very good athlete. A tall blonde woman, Coach Sylvester ,a brunette latina named Santana and the captain of Cheerios judge her. Finally she got in! one club !. The latina girl was very friendly,she helped Rachel learn the choreography, they were practicing while the football team were training...

"So Rachel,what's going on between you and the quarterback ?"

"Nothing,we're just friends,he's very cool"

"Well,I think he is interested in you"

"No, there are a lot of pretty girls around him, and I, well I just have a funny face"

"Are you kidding me? He can't stop staring you, he's eating you with his eyes"

"Santana !" she blushed

"No way ,I'm not his type, c'mon he's the quarterback..."

"Well, he thinks you're hot, he told me"

"Really ?!" she tried to not seem to interested but it was too late

"I'm deadly serious, so are you going to Finn's party tomorrow ?"

"Maybe…"

"Please, you have to, come to my house and we'll get ready together "Santana says with a friendly smile.

"Ok, I will"

Santana really likes Rachel, she never had a truly friendship with someone, and Rachel was very nice to her didn't judge her like Quinn always did, the miss perfection ,the captain of the Cheerios she was meaner this year, Finn broke up with her at summer. The latina and Rachel keep talking all day between the classes, in the end of the day Santana gave Rachel her address and number, Rachel did the same .Santana have to go, she have extra Spanish classes with Mr. Schuester what Rachel kept thinking was : Why a latina needs extra Spanish lessons ? but anyway Rachel waved goodbye and get in her car ,she was very anxious about Finn's party ,she have to buy new clothes, for Finn's party she wanted to look beautiful, maybe she had a crush on that handsome Quarterback…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Basement Party

Today the time was very slow to Rachel, she was extremely anxious about Finn's party, she did her best to pay attention to the classes, but she couldn't. Finally lunch ,she search for Santana ,but she was with the Cheerios and Quinn ,so she just sit in a empty table, and try to not think about anything ,the idea of the party was making her nervous. Santana saw Rach and sat with her. Rachel was relieved ,she needed to talk with her friend.

"Thank God ,I really need to talk to you"

"I need to talk with you too, you first"

"I couldn't sleep well, thinking about what you said ,I'm very anxious for the party, what should I wear ? what will I said to him ? Oh my god, please help me !"

"Rach, relax ,He likes you at the way you're. I'm going to help you with your clothes, and attitude, trust me, you'll do great"

"I'll try not to be so nervous "She smile

"Santana, why Quinn keep looking at me, with a mean face ?"

"She's just jealous, she realized, the way Finn looks at you too" she giggled

"Stop San, it's serious, she's scaring me "

"Don't worry, she just bark ,she don't bite"

"And, what you needed to talk to me ?"

"Oh, I heard you are a very good performer, and you know that extra Spanish classes I told you?"

"Yes"

"Well, they are not Spanish classes, Mr. Schuester is starting a glee club, and we need another strong voice…,but it's a secret ,if any of the Cheerios know or coach Sue, they'll kick me out of the Cheerios, and without this Cheerios uniform I'm nobody and I don't want to get slushied and be called a "loser"

"you were right, I'm an awesome performer, your secret is safe with me"

Santana smile ,give the tiny brunette a hug and thank her for keeping the secret. The bell ring and they had to go to their classes. Rachel have philosophy class and Santana have chemistry class, they went to their classes. When Rachel arrived in her class, Finn was there, with that bad boy look ,and that half smile that took her breath away.

"Hey Rach, I saved I place for you "

"Thank's Finn"

She sat right next to him ,they've got to read a book ,Romeo and Juliet..

"Well, I'm surprise, Romeo and Juliet again ?"Finn says with an smirk smile

"Pretty cliché, but I love this book"

"…Cliché ?"

"Something very predictable" Rachel smile to him

"I'm not very good with words, sorry" He gets a little bit embarrassed

"That's okay "

"I guess we both already read it, so…"

"So we can do something else in this class" he made that half smile

"What you have in mind ?" she blushed

"Let's talk, we never really talk" he get closer

"Hmm, Let's talk !" she said, moving away

"You're going to my party tonight ,right ?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun"

"I can't wait to see you tonight, Rachel…"

"Me too" she whispers to herself

The class was over, she was more anxious than she was before, now she was sure, he liked her too. She didn't see Santana after the class, she was doing an exam or something like that. Rachel got in her car, and drove to her house. Her papas made spaghetti for dinner, it was delicious, during the dinner, Rachel told them about the party. They trust in Rachel a lot, so they let her go to the party. The party starts at 9pm,so Rachel have enough time to take a shower, take her clothes and go to Santana's house. She took a shower, put a skinny jeans and a T-shirt, she took some clothes, Rachel text Santana :

"I'm going San :)"

"Ok, Rach ,got you the perfect outfit :p"

Rachel said goodbye to her papas and drove till Santana's house. When she arrived, Santana was waiting for her at the door.

"Hurry up, we don't have time" she giggled

"I'm going"

Santana introduce Rachel to her mother and to her father ,Santana parents were very good looking, her house was very beautiful, and her room extremely luxurious, her dad is a famous plastic surgeon.

"C'mon Rach, you're going to be sexiest girl at the party"

They were at San's room, Santana put a red dress just above the knees with neck ,and give Rachel a tiny gorgeous black dress, the brunette thought it was too short, but the latina convinced her that it was perfect and she have to show that long beautiful legs. Santana was curling her hair, while Rachel was brushing hers, they put some makeup on, and the girls were ready. They both looked extremely gorgeous .Rachel took a picture with Santana before they go to the party, she wanted to remember that night…

Finally, they were at doorway of Finn's house.

"I'm so nervous San"

"Don't be Rach, you're going to rock it !"

Santana knock the door, Caleb answer the door.

"Where's Finn, weirdo ?"

"Hi Santana ,the party is on the basement" he said with an bored face

"Heeyllo R-Rachel"

"Hey Caleb" Rachel make an friendly smile

"Heyllo ? get out of my way Caleb " Santana giggled

Every time Caleb sees Rachel he can't talk, she's his dream. Santana and Rachel went to the basement, there was a lot of people ,everybody was drinking, Santana introduce her best friends to Rachel, they were at glee club and one of them studies in Dalton Academy.

"Rach, this is Kurt his boyfriend Blaine and their friend Sebastian"

"Hi everybody, nice to meet you !"

"So you're the girl with the big voice ?"Kurt asked

"I guess…"

"Santana told us about you "Blaine said with a big smile

"We're very happy, that you will join the club!, just don't stole my solos" Kurt said with a sassy smile

"Calm down ,he's just kidding right Kurt ?"

"Yep ,just kidding San"

"I'll search Finn, bye guys"

Santana keep talking with them ,Kurt and Blaine were dancing, Santana and Sebastian were flirting, they have a lot of chemistry. She was distracted searching for Finn, somebody took her hand, it was Finn, his touch feels so warm in my skin, he put his hands on my waist and put me close to him ,I could feels his breath.

"You're so beautiful, Rach"

"You know that you can kiss me ,if you want to"

"I want to"

Finn kissed Rachel, the feeling was amazing ,he kissed her, deeply,she felt so special ,in his muscle arms, he hold her closer to him, she felt safe.

When they kissed was like a thousand fireworks in their minds, she wish she could be like that forever, it never felt so real. After the kiss, they looked at each other and couldn't say a word. They wished that this moment could last forever. Santana broke the silence between then

"Get a room, Romeo and Juliet!"

She was a little drunk, after she was on Sebastian's lap, making out againg, they spend the all party together. Rachel and Finn were fallen for each other and know they were an item, after their kiss, they spent the rest of the party ,talking and flirting ,and kissing. Besides Caleb saw everything, he was very sad and couldn't hide it anymore, he was very drunk.

Rachel was leaning at Finn chest in the couch, Caleb look right at her and at Finn and said:

"Dude, why you always get the best girls?"

"What? You're drunk you asshole, get out"

"No dude, I want her since the first day I saw her pretty face"

"Shut up, she's with me loser"

"Oh Rach, you are perfect, why you don't wanna be with me ?, oh my god you are so hot,why,why?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PARTY NERD,SHE'S WITH ME !"

Rachel didn't know what do to, she likes Finn not Caleb ,what could she do ?,Finn was very pissed off. Caleb fall drunk on the floor, Finn put her at the corner and try to get calm. Caleb lift up and went to his room, he was ashamed and frustrated…

"Rach, I'm so sorry, he's drunk don't care about it, he's just an asshole"

"That's okay Finn, I like you"

"I like you too Rach a lot" He kissed her one more time

"Let's dance"

Rachel and Finn danced all night long, he is not a very good dancer, but that doesn't matter, the important was, they were fallen for each other and that enough for them. It was almost midnight she have to tell her parents, but she didn't want to go home, so she asked Santana if she could sleep in her house, she said it was ok. The tiny brunette texted her daddys.

"Daddy tell daddy that I'll sleep at Santana's house ?

Love you : D"

"Ok angel ,don't forget to brush your teeth and don't get drunk

We love you more :)"

She wanted to stay, but Santana's father was at the door, they had to go. Santana said goodbye to her "friend" Sebastian while Rachel was saying goodbye to Finn. He took Rachel's hand.

"I'm so glad you came"

"Me too"

He kissed her forehead and waved goodbye. Rachel got in Santana's car, they were smiling ear to ear. When they arrived, Santana and Rachel ran into the latina's room, they were dying to tell each other about their "friends".

"Okay I start, Sebastian studies in Dalton Academy, Blaine was at Dalton before Mckinley, so he introduce Sebastian to me, I'm in love with him, we've been flirting for like two months, so tonight he told me he was in love with me, then I kissed him and we maked out a lot" She blushed

"Now tell me about you and the quarterback "

"Well, he literally put me close to him, and then kissed me"

"Only that ? c'mon Rach tell me the dirty details" Santana tease her

"There's no dirty details San I swear, I'm very happy for you and Sebastian he's very handsome"

"I know, oh my gosh, still can't believe it!, good night Mrs .Quarterback"

"Good Night San" Rachel giggled

But she dreamed about that kiss, that night, she tried to ignore what Caleb did, she wanted to feel good, and think about Finn make her feel good. She keep thinking about his hands on her waist, his lips on her lips, his breath, the way he smile. And she kept thinking about him till she fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Suddenly

"Hey ,Rach, get up we have school!"

"Hey Tana, good morning, thank's for awakening me up ,I have never drink alcohol, so I'm kinda dizzy" she said with her hand on her head

"Rach, please tell me you remember Finn's party last night "the latina said with a worried voice

"I do San, I do, and I can't wait so see him again"

"Okay Juliet, hurry up, we're a little bit late"

They had to hurry up, because Santana's house was a little bit far from the school, Rachel couldn't wait to see the quarterback, Santana kept "sexting" with Sebastian in the car. Finally ,Coach Sylvester called Santana at her office and Rachel was going to her locker, suddenly Quinn pushed her against her locker with anger.

"Stay away from my man ,dwarf !"

"What the hell are you talking about ?,take you paws of me !" Rachel wanted to say a lot of shit to her but she controlled herself

"Don't be such a fool ,I'm talking about Finn ,I heard that you were making out at his party, yesterday. STAY AWAY FROM HIM SLUT! This is just a warning, you have no idea what I'm capable to do."

When Quinn walked away, Rachel knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Quinn ,you're just jealous because I'm with Finn now, and you've been kicked" Rachel said it pretty loud, Quinn just looked at her and walked away.

Rachel didn't want to be rude, but Quinn asked for it. Today was Rachel's first day at glee club .Finally break time, Santana was waiting for her as usual, she keep talking about how amazing was her date with Sebastian, and how amazing he was at the bed.

"Rach ,Rach! are you listening to me ? "

"Sorry Tana, I'm looking for him."

"I know Berry, you can look for him later, escucha me"

And then Tana keep talking about Sebastian's moves ,kisses, touches, the way he hold her, the way he make her feel special ,like the world were build for them. Rachel wanted to feel in the way that Santana was saying, and that just make her more anxious than she was, she needed him, feel him close to her, only his presence would make her feel complete.

"Oh San ,that's so beautiful ,I'm happy that you feel that way for someone !"

"I'm happy too Rach, I miss him so much ,I wish he could study here, but he said he can't just walk away, they need Seb for the sectionals "

"Tana I'm gonna look for him ,I talk to you later, okay ?"

"Okay Rach ,I'm gonna call Seb so you guys have to meet each other, talk with each other, in the party his lips were busy with me" she giggled

Rachel looked for him every where, then she went to the football field, and there was Finn talking with Quinn under the bleachers, he was with an angry face ,and they were arguing. Suddenly Quinn grab his shirt and kissed him, Rachel was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing ,Finn pushed Quinn back and yelled something , but it was too late, the tiny brunette was running straight to girl's bathroom ,Finn run calling her desperately .Rachel got into the bathroom and called Santana.

"T-Tana I need you" and she burst in tears through the phone Santana could her she crying through the phone

"Where are you Rach, what happended, call down"

"I'm at the bathroom"

"I'm coming call down"

When Santana enter the bathroom, Rach was crying in front of the mirror, the latina hug her and said :

"What happened Rach ?"

"I saw he kissing Quinn"

"Oh my god he's just an dumbass ,I can't believe it !, I'm gonna go all lima heights on Finn !"

"They were arguing and suddenly kiss each other, oh San I'm so stupid ,I thought he liked me"

"Calm down, you deserve so much more Rach, are you sure that was Finn?"

"I'm sure Tana, he run after he saw me, saying that it was not what I was thinking…"

"Calm down ,mi angel, everything is going to be fine, now stop crying and let's go to the glee club ,I'm sure you gonna like it"

The brunette and the Latina were walking till the glee club, then Finn run after them and started talking.

"Rach it's not what you thinking, we were fighting and suddenly she kissed me, she's crazy "

"Ok dumbass, get the hell out of our way, stop lying to my friend, go rub yourself with the blondie "

"Rach, I'm so sorry…I didn't , I like you… "

Rachel and Santana walked away from Finn, Rachel tried to avoid thinking about him.

"Hey everybody !this is Rachel, remember when I told you guys about her ?"

"Hello Rachel, welcome to the glee club ,Santana told a lot about you, I'm Mr. Scuester "

"Hi everybody "Rachel said with an shy voice

Everybody said Hi to Rachel, and they took a seat .

"Well Rach ,let me introduce then to you, the blond throaty mouth is Sam Evans, the brunette girl there is Mercedes, you know Kurt and Blaine, and there's Caleb Finn's bro but you know him, the Asians are Mike and Tine they are a couple, and the boy in the wheelchair is Artie."

While Santana introduce Rachel the club members, Mr. Shuester write on the blackboard : Great Love Songs, he said that love is important and no matter how many times love hurt you after a time you always start loving againg. Mr. Schuester was getting married with the educational counselor Miss Pillsbury. Caleb said he prepared a music for the occasion.

"This song is from Coldplay, I've been thinking about this song, and I wanted to say this to a person without being drunk, but I don't know how to say it, so I'm going to sing it"

"Let's hear it Caleb"

The band started playing and Rachel recognize the song it was yellow from Coldplay, she loves that music. Caleb was singing looking at her, she knew it. Caleb has an wonderful voice, she was hypnotize by his voice, Rachel remembered when he was looking right in her eyes when he sang these verses :

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you"

"Your skin, oh your skin and bones, turn in to something beautiful"

…

Rachel melted, when he finished the song, everybody applauded, he was intense. She was speechless.

The rest of the class went so fast, Rachel loved being in glee club, when the class was over and everybody was gone, Caleb talked to her.

"I came along , I wrote a song, and all the things you do, and it was called Yellow" Caleb said to her with an smile

"You've got a great voice"

"Thank you, I'm so sorry about yesterday's party, I was drunk and I said stupid things…"

"That's okay"

"But I said some things that are true too ,I like you Rachel, but I know that you are with my brother, but I'll be here for you whenever you need" Caleb kissed her forehead

"Bye Rachel"

She watched Caleb leaving she was so confused ,Finn broke her heart, Caleb was an sweetheart and respect her ,everything was going so fast. Suddenly Finn walked into the room while Rachel was lost in her own thoughts.

"Rach, I'm sorry, I was saying to Quinn that I didn't like her anymore, and she saw you and kissed me ,I don't want her ,I want you, you're everything I want"

"Finn, give me a time ok? I'm very confused ,let me think about the things that happened today. Finn I don't want to be just a toy for you."

"Rachel you're the only one ,I don't want to be with Quinn, I'll prove you what I'm saying"

"I have to go Finn"

"Please don't go Rach, wait"

But it was too late, she was already gone.

Rachel went home ,talked with Santana on the phone. Her daddys weren't at home, they were working as usual ,Leroy was a big lawyer, and Hiram was a college philosophy teacher. Rachel needed to think about Finn and Caleb, she likes Finn, but she saw he kissing Quinn, maybe Quinn just wanted to hurt her, Finn seemed really mad after the kiss, but Caleb was just so sweet. In the end of the day Rachel still didn't know what do to, so she decided just let things happen. Suddenly a good thing could happen…

"Rise and shine, baby" Leroy and Hiram waked Rachel up

"Hi daddy"

"Me and your daddy will be out of home ,for two days, work stuff ,will you be okay ?"Leroy said

"Sure, where are you guys going?"

"Chicago ,my angel"

"I wish I could go with you" she made that puppy eyes

"Honey, we wish too, but you can't lose school … Bye angel We love you ,if you need something just call us, or your cousin Noah "

"Okay ,don't worry…Bye, I love you both"

Leroy and Hiram kissed her cheeks and left. Noah was Rachel's cousin, he used to lived in NY but now he, his mom and his sister moved to Lima, he studies Mckinley, he doesn't even talk to Rachel, he's too busy with his "things" as he said, he is kind of cool, when he's not with his stupid friends .

Rachel's dads trust her, so she could invite her friends to hang out but she's prohibited to have a party when her parents are out. The bell rings in Mckinley halls and Rachel knew she had to face the quarterback, he came towards her with an white rose.

"Hey ,this is for you"

"Thank's Finn ,that's very Chivalrous"

Finn was embarrassed ,so he just said sorry one more time and left, when Rachel open her locker, that was a little note from Caleb.

"It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine…

Meet me in the auditorium ,Caleb"

Rachel promise herself that she gonna let it happen .The tiny brunette went to the auditorium, and there was Caleb, he was singing smile from Charlie Chaplin.

"This is a very beautiful song" Rachel said timidly

"Yes ,it is, I'm happy you came"

"Me too."

"I wanted to tell to you, everything that I've always wanted since the first time I saw you"

"I like you Rach, a lot"

Rachel didn't know what to say, her head was still in Finn. Caleb wasn't shy anymore, he knew what he want and will work for it, and he want Rachel

.He get closer to her, he was reaching for a kiss, Rachel let him kiss her, she wanted to feel it too, she needed to know, if she likes him or not. When she kissed Finn she felt fireworks, butterflies in her stomach, with Caleb she nothing just normal ,but Finn was different, and in that moment Rachel realized who owns her heart, and no matter what, Finn owns it…

"Caleb ,I can't do this ,I'm still thinking about him, this is not right, I'm sorry ,I have to go"

"No, Rachel wait" Caleb said desperately

But Rachel was already gone ,it was done, she likes Finn, he's the only one who can make her feel in that way. She was going to her locker, when she shut the door, Finn was there…

"I don't give up that easy"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know you were with Caleb at the auditorium"

"I won't let you go, so easily"

"Me and Caleb are nothing…"

"Rachel Quinn made that up, I like you soo much, I'll do everything to have you"

"Finn, I like you too, but I'm still confused, can we talk about it after your football training?"

"Yes, after your glee club…"

"Wait, how do you know about it ?"

"One day I followed Caleb, and I found out, don't worry, I won't tell anybody"

"Why you don't join glee club?, we need new members"

"I can't sing" he smiled

"Let's see, today you are going to the glee club with me"

"Do you apologize me ?"

"Let's see"

Rachel thought a lot about it, and she knew Quinn made that up, Finn want Rachel not Quinn. So in that day Finn talk to Quinn and called Rachel with him, and they clarified everything. Rachel tell everything to Tana, about the auditorium, Caleb, about Quinn's plan, about Finn.

Finally glee club time.

"Mr. Schuester, Finn wanna join glee club, is that okay?" Rachel said

"Yes Rachel, we need new members till the sectionals"

Finn knew Mr. Schuester from the Spanish classes.

"Mr. Schue can I prepared a little song for Rachel, can I ?"

"Sure, everybody, meet the new member of the glee club, Finn Hudson!"

Caleb was thinking, what the hell his popular brother doing at glee ?,everybody likes Finn in a certain way, Santana still don't trust him, after that kiss with Quinn, but Rachel was happy with him, so that was okay.

Finn started to sing, Rachel recognize this song, it was one of her favorites it was your song from Moulin Rouge the musical .Finn sang looking to her ,seems like there were only them in the choir room, he took her hand and serenate to her.

"My gift ,is my song

And this one is for you

And you can tell everybody

This is your song"

….

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,

how wonderful life is now you're in the world"

When he finished the song, everybody was speechless ,Finn said he couldn't sing but his voice was just, so wonderful, his voice was velvety, soft, Rachel could hear he sing every day. He took her hand one more time and grab her next to him in a hug and whisper in her ear.

"You got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

xx

Again sorry for some grammar mistake, English is not my first language

Don't forget to review, thank you.


End file.
